tender darkness
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Al principio solo eran un porcentaje tímido y luego se volatilizaron con el aire y el oxígeno. Lisa es una llama tenue y Twelve una violenta llamarada. Zankyou No Terror. Lisa/Twelve.


**nota.** Esto es un intento fútil de despertar de la congoja que llevo encima ya tanto que solo cuando la miro, me parece casi hermosamente familiar.

No es para nadie en concreto, solo un pequeño tributo a una historia que, como mínimo, debe ser relatada, y qué demonios, disfrutada.

Creo que va un poco para mi Hermana, y bueno, el de Alba vendrá con demora, pero esto también es un poco para ella, un aperitivo de la mierda que aún le queda por leerme.

Disfruten si pueden.

 _._

 _Plunging back into the Darkness_

 _It´s not pain, it´s uncertinity_ _,_

 _I know my heart is missing her piece,_

 _But it still beats._

 _._

Como todo lo bello y triste que pasa en este mundo, todo empezó con el viento equivocado en el momento adecuado. Decir que su historia era digna de transmitirse habría hecho que Twelve soltara una risa queda y se tapase la boca con la mano y que Lisa se colorease más roja que la grana. Es un hecho triste que quedará recopilado por estos dedos gélidos y rotos que escriben a tientas después de tanto sin atrapar sueños en sus yemas.

.

Lisa es un veinte por ciento de dolor en su cerebro. Tiene esa extraña costumbre de colarse por los pliegues que tan fuertemente se esfuerza por cerrar, pero siempre está allí. Perenne como el verdor en las hojas de los árboles, como el fondo de su pupila indecisa recortando su figura suavemente delgada. La conoce y es como lluvia breve en verano, tenue y resbaladiza, teme sus miradas inquisitivas y parece amedrentarse con la palabra mínima dirigida al miedo casi visceral de verle frente a ella, con el vaso de plástico en su mano derecha. Parece preguntarle cientos de cosas a la misma vez. Pero se calla, cierra la boca y tuerce sus labios como en una mueca breve que cree que nadie aprecia. Lisa es un sesenta por ciento agua y lo restante parece dejar de importarle cuando le tiende el vaso, se remueve incómoda en su uniforme, su cuerpo parece brillar como luz durante dos centésimas de segundo.

-Toma –Twelve le tiene la mano, como ofreciéndosela. Lisa se vuelve aún más invisible y una brizna de ternura se le cuela en la sonrisa que, casi por error, se le dibuja en la cara-. Adelante, no va a morderte.

Lisa ahora es velocidad concentrada en una figura diminuta, un tercio del color en sus mejillas le sube a los ojos marrones y se queda allí, interrogándolo de nuevo. ¿Cuánto pesa tu alma? Es lo primero que se le ocurre preguntar.

-Gracias –Twelve ve de nuevo el candor suave, amarillo. Pálido y más bonito que la sombra del sol en la tierra.

Parecen destinados a correr por el mismo sendero de velocidad que un día trazaron Dios y sus ángeles.

Sin embargo, Twelve sabe de manera fatídica que él, su sonrisa tenue y sus ojos oscuros no tienen un futuro que disfrutar. Mueve la mano sobre la ropa blanca tendida en la azotea, con Lisa desdibujándose en el blanco puro y el destinado sol sobre sus cabezas. Le echa un vistazo sobre las cejas y ella se encoje (tan diminuta) que parece desaparecer, hasta que su voz se mueve en el vacío hasta alcanzarle los oídos. Entonces Mishima Lisa brilla con luz amarilla, suave y mortecina como el suave caer de una pluma en el vacío.

.

Lisa es un cuarenta por ciento de suavidad y sonrisas en su mejilla derecha. _Lisa eres amarilla suave_. Como el sol. Pero entonces ella habla de Nine y él se calla, se retracta dos medios milímetros y espera a que ese dolorcito suave se le pase. Se envara subitamente desconcertado de sus propios sentimientos, el no saber de dónde salen no le inquieta ni la mitad de lo que Lisa parece prenderle una llama en el pecho cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan. Twelve decide arriesgarse y se acerca doce pasos hasta ella y le tiende una mano que ella, reticente le toma con cuidado absoluto. ¿Teme quebrarle? En sus ojos oscuros hay una precariedad marítima que invita a pensar que sus pensamientos son como barcos balanceadonse al compas de un mar desconocido. ¿Es así como juegas a encantarme? Twelve no lo sabe. Por eso solo sube la mano hasta su cara y repasa el contorno desde tres milímetros. ¿Qué buscas aquí? Lisa parece haber perdido doce gramos, y ahora su alma se refleja tan dolorosamente en sus pupilas que, electrocutado, retira la mano y sonríe culpable (siento que seas tan tenue, no quise importunar tu espacio). El lenguaje de lo no dicho es como se desenvuelven, sin decir palabra, solo mirando en el momento adecuado pero sin abusar porque Lisa puede desintegrar esa mínima seguridad que tiene depositada en él. Vas a destruir el mundo. Lisa aún siente la espalda caliente de Twelve en su ombligo y en las palmas de sus manos, el olor a gasolina y la adrenalina corriendo salvaje por sus venas, intoxicándola de muerte (o de vida) ¿Vas a destruir el mundo? Suena una música seca del extrarradio en la emisora, el viento agita el pelo y siente como nunca el calor de Twelve, de sus palabras _tendré que matarte_ y sus ojos en la penumbra de la escalera. Pero sobre todo, Mishima Lisa siente un júbilo ardiente explotando en su pecho, su piel se torna radiactiva y se quiebra, rompe el hielo en el que ha formado tras hibernar durante tantos inviernos, esperando el momento adecuado para salir a la superficie, se siente libre y grita. Twelve sonríe dentro de su casco porque es un especialista en dar significado a cosas pequeñas. Lisa es la cosa diminuta y mínima que ocupa un cuarenta por ciento de su cerebro maquinal. Lisa se transforma en un tornado de amarillo y vivaz naranja cuando, de nuevo en la azotea, le dice que quiere ayudarle.

-Quiero hacer algo útil –le devuelve la mirada, su boca firmemente cerrada, los pies separados y las rodillas suavemente marcadas parecen querer demostrar determinación. En el chocolate caliente al fondo de sus pupila, junto al verde imposible y al dorado del sol, parece querer decirle mucho más de lo que desearía _. Entiéndeme_ parece gritar-. Haré lo que necesitéis que haga.

Mishima Lisa se torna un sesenta por ciento de dulzura en su cerebro.

.

Hace un frío aterrador en sus huesos, y siente que pesa diez toneladas de tristeza cuando, Lisa, despacio y con esa voz finita y pequeña le dice, con rubor en sus mejillas blandas, "hola Twelve". Desde su silla blanca y plegable que, casi colocada allí por error, hace que su perspectiva de que ella se salga de su cabeza se vuelve negativa. ¿Por qué eres tan complicada Lisa? Quiere decirlo, pero no encuentra las palabras que se agolpan, locas y tibias, en el fondo de su garganta. No quiere que se vaya, no desea que se aparte ni un solo centímetro de su lado, con sus plumas suaves de pájaro, el pelo esponjoso y los dientes, tan blancos y diminutos, asomando en una sonrisa que no es de esta galaxia. Los ojos vuelan muy rápido desde su cuello hasta el borde de la camisa blanca, luego a la manta que le tapa y de nuevo a su cuello-clavícula más bonito que cien ángeles. Mishima Lisa es una belleza dolorosa a punto de suceder.

-Lisa –se inclina un poco y le deja un beso muy fresco en la mejilla, que la hace saltar hacia atrás y casi caerse de espaldas porque "Tw-Twelve" en sus labios entreabiertos se dibuja su nombre como una corriente de aire, que por error entra en la ventana equivocada. Lisa sabe dulce y medio gramo amarga (será su voz, pequeña y fina de un amarillo caliente como el sol, piensa Twelve). Que suelta una enorme carcajada, redonda y explosiva que la hace sonrojarse aún más y volver a vacilar y retorcerse porque Mishima Lisa se vuelve diminuto a cada instante que Twelve la habla, hasta encogerse y quedar reducida a un montón de palabras balbucidas. Lisa es cristal y luz embotellada en un recipiente demasiado claro. Twelve le da otro vistazo aún con los ojos con lágrimas-. Que cara has puesto Lisa, no puedo parar de reír.

Y efectivamente no para, no se deja acobardar por el creciente setenta por ciento de amor que empieza a abrirse paso sobre su corazón. Uno que no puede permitirse latidos de más, que desde un principio doloroso y certero está condenado a pararse antes de tiempo. Qué mala jugada, un acierto del destino que parece acompañarlo cada segundo de su vida. Todo acaba esta noche, no puede decirlo porque Mishima Lisa es su todo, se ha convertido en un reloj de arena que cuenta cada mota de tiempo de su existencia, por eso se ríe y le duelen mucho las costillas de aguantarse lo que quiere gritarle.

Twelve sabe ocultar el dolor tras una sonrisa (brillante como el sol).

.

Mishima Lisa es el noventa por ciento de sus nervios horribles cuando desactiva la bomba y las yemas de sus dedos rozan el suave amarillo de su llanto, quedo, diminuto, que se contrae contra su corazón y le clava una aguja por cada latido alocado que lo remueve. (Esto acaba esta noche). No se siente con poder a decirlo, por eso le agarra la cara y mira al fondo de sus ojos chocolate, un poco a la derecha de la pupila del ojo izquierdo, en esa pequeña mota de un tono más claro que el resto del iris.

-Lisa, todo va a salir bien, yo… -no pude seguir hablando porque sabe exactamente lo que sigue, ahí está. El símbolo del cien por cien parece llenarse como un nuevo combustible cuando los ojos de Lisa se agrandan ante esa confesión-no-confesión. No sabe cómo han llegado a ese punto (¿Cuánto pesa tu alma Twelve?, recuerda la pregunta, los labios entreabiertos y su legua repasando el borde suave y dulce con sumo cuidado) en algún momento en el camino hacia ese punto incierto y fronterizo que es su amor, porque si, ahora Twelve sabe exactamente que le pasa y porqué cada respiración que se le escapa es por y para ella. Para ese beso tácito que ella le dio cuando pensaba que dormía, para las manos tibias que lo agarran en la oscuridad de la noria, para su aliento entremezclándose con el suyo, tan cerca que puede contar las pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz (una, dos, tres). Le da un beso despacio que sabe a sal y a rayos de sol, como su sonrisa y esa pequeña arruga en su frente redonda.

-Gracias –mira a lo lejos a través de la cristalera. Ya no les importa el tiempo, han dominado el espacio y el latido de sus corazones. Son los dueños absolutos del pasadizo incierto en el que se deslizan, despacio, muy despacio y sin pensar en nada más que en el movimiento acompasado de sus pulmones, arterias y labios al cruzarse, al acariciar con descuido y cierto escrúpulo el calor ajeno.

Lisa es el cien por cien de su desconcierto.

Twelve es el ciento veinte por ciento de su sonrisa clara bajo el sol de principios de marzo.

 **.End**

 **?**


End file.
